Further work is proposed on a description of the information of antibody/antigen interactions that can be obtained from tables of immunological reaction data using abstract mathematical techniques. If the interactions of antibodies and antigens playing a role in some particular experiment are modeled by a bipartite graph, G it has been shown by the principal investigator that G is uniquely determined (up to mathematical isomorphism) from a table of reaction data, provided that all types of individuals immunized to a certain maximal extent are represented in the table. The necessary conditions on immunity can be taken to be those in either hypothesis (a) or (b) below: hypothesis (a): No individual has produced antibodies that react with his own antigens, but each individual has produced some antibody to any given foreign antigen hypothesis (b): Each individual has produced precisely those antibodies that do not react with his own antigens. Thus the conditions of either hypothesis taken alone are sufficient to insure the unique determination of G. It is the purpose of the proposed investigation to determine the mathematical possibilities for G, when not every type of individual is represented in the data, or when the hypotheses are weakened.